


Teach me

by Saysly



Series: Dialogues are overrated [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Brock's POV, Domestic Violence, HYDRA Husbands, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Spanking, Protective!Jack, Translation in English, mention slavery, omega Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Brock is too reckless and too broken to avoid danger.Jack has to take care of this trait.





	Teach me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Научи меня](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211414) by [Saysly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly). 



> The events take place about a year after the Brock's kidnapping and his meeting with Jack.

Sometimes Pierce looks like he _knows_. Brock believes that Jack lied in his report about where he got him. Brock believes there's no evidence that he was on _that_ base or that he knows at all about omega slavers. But Pierce looks like he knows. Like he personally sold Brock with his teammates in the desert.

No one asks Brock about anything because his alpha speaks for him. He's not being sent to therapy because his alpha confirmed Brock's mind is all right. Even compulsory medical examinations take place in the presence of Jack. Brock feels uncomfortable even with one doctor but in his first visit he suffers through such a panic that only Jack stops him from leaping out of the window directly from gynecological chair. He'd rather skip check-ups at all but this did not worked so now he just goes there with alpha. More specifically the alpha leads him there. Good thing without a leash.

Jack's presence has a lot of advantages. When arrogant beta looked at Brock over the edge of glasses and then turned to Jack and said that they should have baby as soon as possible, Brock felt his guts squeezed. Apparently, not only his gut since Jack stroked his clenching hand with his thumb and silently handed a signed blank requested military blockers for his omega with increased duration and killing side effects. Brock never wanted kids. He would never admit this to his Nonna but Jack somehow knows. Otherwise he would have asked for a more lenient civilian medicine. Or not. Brock has not yet learned to read his thoughts although he's sure his alpha reads him effortless.

Maybe Pierce didn't sold Brock to slavers. Maybe he watches everyone like that. Maybe he's just an old perv.

Brock's twenty-six even Jack is too old for him. Brock's soldier. Brock's omega. Brock's bonded with alpha who is soldier too. Brock is assigned to his unit. It turns out that Jack isn't a super spy nor a lone wolf working exclusively undercover. He has the same squad as Brock did. They train just the same, laugh at each other in the lockers, drink in some bar on free evenings and play darts. There are even other omegas on the team. It's like Brock is back on his life course. If you erase that horrible month of captivity in the desert you can pretend that he went on tour, met Jack there, came back as bonded omega and now his Nonna will not be ashamed of him in front of neighbors. It's a pity there's no machine to wipe his memories.

Jack helps Brock to deal with nightmares, but maybe he was wrong forbidding him attending for therapy. Brock trains like damned, scrambles through the ranks, occupies himself as much as he can for not to freeze in one place for longer than five minutes or else he _drops_. He knows he need to tell someone, at least Jack, but. But.

Domestic life made him careless. Life at the alpha's side. At the warm, hard, impenetrable alpha's side. Brock licks his lips. He knows he's falling for Jack. He knows half of that feeling is based on an infinite sense of gratitude. If not seventy percent. Ninety? Not a hundred, though. Because Jack's beautiful, Jack's caring, Jack's _alpha_ , Jack's a stunning operative, Jack's incredibly professional, Jack cooks deliciously, Jack has captivating hoarse voice, Jack's smile makes Brock's insides flip.

Oh well, gratitude is half of his affection. The second half is that Jack is _Jack_. Brock wouldn't stand a chance if they met under normal circumstances. Sometimes he's even afraid that Jack actually wouldn't notice him if they just crossed paths somewhere at the base. It doesn't matter. He already belongs to Jack and he will be able to get rid of Brock only by killing him and that's not scary. What is scary is that Brock falls into his alpha so deep that soon he would not be able even breathe without him. Brock repeatedly checks date of expiry on blockers and even brings a couple of pills in the lab to pal omega asking to check if it is fake, cause he's too frightened with the flurry of emotions drowning him when Jack comes around. It is not. And this is even scarier.

Brock is young, stupid and reckless. Hurt and broken, remade by Jack and doesn't realize it. He does not feel that his every breath is controlled by alpha, that every beat of his heart belongs to alpha. Brock's just learning. Nonna would be unhappy with his progress but it's her fault only: she was too modern and progressive, and she didn't teach Brock how to be an omega. Brock is learning to be an omega from his very own mistakes. He regrets there are no tutorials like "Alpha for dummies, or how not to screw up the honeymoon". He does not know if he should be happy that at least Jack of two of them knows what he's doing, because Brock himself does almost everything wrong. Jack never says how to do anything and he waits for Brock to screw up and then gently shows how it was needed to be done. Brock learns quickly but he's ashamed he didn't right from the very beginning and he'd like to Jack showed him first so not to feel so worthless. It's never about their work and it makes Brock feel even worse because he puts work and relationship with Jack on the same level. He wants to be successful in both. Maybe he'll succeed. A hundred years later.

*

Jack's heavy palm falls on Brock's ass sharply forcing his whole body to stir up from the burning pain. Brock whimpers and grips Jack's pants in his fingers but he does not protest. He knows Jack's pissed, he feels it through their bond, feels it in Jack's smell, in sharp exhalations through his nose. Jack's pissed so much Brock is afraid he'll mangle him. Yes, he put himself foolishly at the mission and nearly killed himself, but it's one thing to die in battle, drunken with adrenaline, and the other - to replenish the lists of victims of domestic violence. Nonna will kill Brock if he push Jack there. Nonna never spanked Brock. Unfortunately.

Brock shudders with every brutal strike and cries openly. Jack for all his reticence and aloofness hates when it's Brock tries to be silent and closed. If Brock shows him he's ashamed and sick with his own idiocy Jack will calm down faster. Brock knows Jack's worried about him. He _knew_ this could happen but to be honest he was hoping to die in that chaos. He didn't realize his alpha would get him out by the scruff. Jack does not like to lose anything of his. Jack will pull him out by the scruff from the hell, it's time for Brock to learn this by heart.

Brock howls with the next painful blow, promising wetly he will not be this reckless ever again. His alpha is upset and Brock is desperately miserable of it, of forcing alpha to punish him, of making Jack hurt him. Brock sobs weeping. He's a worthless omega. Jack slaps him one last time quite easy like he's putting an end to the spanking, then turns Brock, pulls him onto his lap and allows him clung to his alpha, tears flooding his shirt. Huge hands press Brock securely to a wide chest.

Jack's cruel. Jack doesn't like being cruel. Brock is a good soldier and he did as he was ordered, the work is done, but he needed to behave prudently so Jack doesn't have to be so cruel. Brock hoarsely promises to be more careful, attentive and cautious. Brock promises not to get shot. Brock promises a lot of things while Jack strokes burning buttocks with rough hand rubbing the pain in and turning it into hot desire pooling in Brock's lower belly. Brock realizes shamefully he's leaking. He doesn't know if his body is trying to appease his alpha and offers itself for his knot. Maybe he just leaking from everywhere: his nose and eyes are in terrible state. So Jack's shirt is.

Brock thinks with sinking heart if he brought Jack to the point where alpha refuse to sleep with him. Brock's weaned to nightmares and cold.

Jack doesn't like being cruel. Pressing with the pad of the middle finger in Brock's hole and feeling the moisture gathered there, he easily gets up from the couch and takes omega to bed, strips and knots him. Brock's ass burning from the spanking and he should put ice to the beaten buttocks which will surely have bruises (which will certainly be great cause for laugh in the lockers for a week). But.

Jack gets into bed with him and knots him because Jack likes to be caring. Get a little common sense into Brock's crazy head is a caring. Get into his ass. As thrusting knot in this said ass is caring too. Brock squeezes his fingers on hands holding him so Jack wouldn't think to pull away. He hoarse with all those apologizes but he still whispers another sorry. Jack touches his head with his lips and squeezes him tighter. Jack does not like to lose anything of his.


End file.
